This invention relates generally to the field of surface modifiers and coatings for various substrates, and in particular to such treatments and coatings that minimize or eliminate the degradation effects of corrosion and abrasion on the substrate, thereby greatly increasing the useful life of the substrate.
Applying, adhering or bonding surface modifiers or coatings to various substrates and surfaces, such as for example metal, plastics, ceramics, concrete, wood, laminates and the like, is well known. The term surface modifier is generally applied to coatings that are less than 0.5 microns, and for purposes herein this disclosure, the term “coating” shall be used to cover any generally accepted thicknesses of surface modifiers and coatings. A basic example is the application of paint to a surface exposed to sun, rain, wind, etc. Another example of circumstances wherein coatings are frequently used is for surfaces that encounter degradation from continuous or frequent contact with moving objects or particles entrained in liquid or gas flows.
One critical factor in the effectiveness and useful life of a coating is the degree of adhesion between the surface modifier or coating and the substrate or surface. Increasing the degree of adhesion is accomplished by proper matching of coating composition to substrate composition, and/or by advance surface preparation of the substrate, and/or by applying an intermediate layer between the substrate and the coating. Another critical factor in the effectiveness and useful life of a coating is the hardness, corrosion resistance and abrasion resistance of the coating itself. Increasing these desirable qualities is a result of properly choosing the composition of the coating to enhance these characteristics. For example, it is well known to increase the hardness, corrosion and scratch resistance of polyurethane or paint coatings by mixing in small amounts, usually well below 2 wt %, of coupling or cross-linking agents, such as for example alkoxy siloxanes. Larger amounts of these additives are not utilized as they will result in excessive cross-linking that renders the paint unusable.
Contrary to the wisdom of the current state of the coating art as to the well-accepted limitations for the utilization of alkoxy siloxanes as cross-linking additives in coating applications, coatings having highly beneficial properties relative to corrosion resistance and abrasion resistance have been formulated that instead utilize large percentages of alkoxy siloxanes. It is an object of this invention to provide coatings having significantly large percentages of alkoxy siloxanes, preferably having at least two alkoxy siloxanes in the composition, that result in hard, durable, corrosion resistant and abrasion resistant coatings that can be applied to various types of substrates and surfaces. This object and additional objects not expressly stated will be apparent upon examination of the disclosure herein.